Freundschaft über alles, Teil 2
Freundschaft über alles, Teil 2 ist die zweite Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die achtundzwanzigste der Serie. Discord stürzt Equestria ins Chaos. Um ihn aufzuhalten muss Twilight sowohl die Elemente der Harmonie als auch einen Weg ihre Freunde wieder zu Sinnen zu bringen finden. Inhalt Die Elemente des Chaos Discord der Geist von Chaos und Zwietracht. hat die Elemente der Harmonie gestohlen. Auf der Suche danach haben sich die Mane 6 ins Palastlabyrinth begeben. Dort trennte Discord sie von einander und verkehrte die Persönlichkeiten der Ponys ins Gegenteil. Die nun im Dauerstreit liegen, Nur Twilight ist noch sie selbst. Als dann Rainbow Dash, nun Treulos verschwand und so gegen die Regel verstoß, lässt Discord das Labyrinth verschwinden. Was Twilight Unfair findet den wie sollen sie die Elemente finden wen sie nicht durchs Labyrinth können. Da stellt Discord Klar. Erstens er ist der Geist des Chaos, ob Fair oder nicht ist ihm doch schnurz. Zweitens hat er nie behauptet das die Elemente in dem Labyrinth sind. Twilight hat nur seine Worte falsch gedeutet. Den das Rätsel lautet „Ihr wollt die verschwundenen Elemente zurück haben? Dann müsst ihr den Sinn der veränderten Lage verstehen. Verwirrung stiften ist etwas, dass ich gut kann. Ihr findet die Elemente dort, wo alles begann.“ Erst jetzt begreift Twilight das „Wo alles begann“ der entscheidende Teil ist und die Elemente in Ponyville sein müssen. Der Ort an dem die Mane 6 Freundschaft schlossen. Heimwärts Auf dem Weg nach Ponyville dürfen die Ponys mit erleben wie Discord sich austobt und ihre Heimat in die Welthauptstadt des Chaos verwandelt. Vor der Bibliothek Bei der Golden Oak Bibliothek angekommen verschlechtert sich der Zustand der Ponys. Applejack gibt nur noch Lügen von Sich. Pinkie findet nichts mehr Witzig, Fluttershy schreckt vor keiner Fiesheit zurück. Und Rarity will sich patu nicht von ihrem ein Tonnen Felsbrocken trennen, den sie für einen Diamanten hält. Nun werden sie auch noch ganz Grau. Bücherkampf In der Bibliothek will Twilight in das Handbuch für die Elemente schauen doch wird das nicht so einfach. Den die Grauen Ponys wollen es nicht freiwillig raus rücken. Es kommt zu einer Rangelei an deren Ende Twilight das Buch hat und entdeckt das Discord die Elemente darin versteckt hat. Überzeugung Leider ist keine der Grauen wirklich begeistert vom Fund der Elemente. Twilight sieht ein das sie sich verändert haben. Nichtsdestotrotz will sie es versuchen und legt allen die Elemente an. Dabei soll Spike Rainbow Dash ersetzten. Discord siegt Die Freunde werden bereits von Discord erwartet. Twilight aktiviert die Elementen doch es passiert nichts. Denn wie von Discord geplant könne die Ponys in ihrem jetzigen Zustand die Elemente nicht einsetze,n da die Elemente ihre Kraft aus gewissen Eigenschaften ziehen die nun fehlen. Die Ponys trennen sich im Streit. Nun wird auch Twilight grau, es hat ihr das Herz gebrochen. Trübsal Völlig entmutigt zieht Twilight durch das von Discord umgestaltete Ponyville. Bei dem Anblick beschließt sie fort zu gehen. Nun wähnt sich Discord endgültig am Ziel Die Bedeutung der Freundschaft Als Twilight Koffer packt bemerkt sie das es Spike nicht so gut geht. Den Prinzessin Celestia hat Twilight alle ihre Briefe die sie der Prinzessin schrieb seit sie in Ponyville lebt zurück geschickt, was dem Drachen auf den Magen geschlagen hat. Die Briefe rufen Twilight wider ins Gedächtnis was Freundschaft auszeichnet und Bedeutet. Celestias Rechnung geht auf und Twilight wird wieder Lila. Nun begreift sie das Discord weiß wie Stark die Freundschaft der Mane 6 ist und versucht sie zu zerstören. Den erst mit ihren Freundinnen konnte Twilight ja Equestria vor Nightmare Moon retten. (Siehe: Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2) Jetzt nimmt Twilight den Kampf um ihre Freunde auf. Wiedervereinigung Mit einem Erinnerungszauber kann Twilight ihrer Freunde nach und nach von Discords Einfluss befreien. Nur bei Rainbow Dash wird es kniffliger da sie sich so sträubt das sie erst mit einer wahnwitzigen Verfolgungsjagt am Himmel eingefangen werden muss. Die Rückkehr der Harmonie Nun haben die Mane 6 begriff das Freundschaft zwar nicht immer leicht ist es sich aber lohnt um sie zu kämpfen. Mit frischer Kraft und Freundschaft stellen sich die Mane 6 Discord entgegen. Der in seinem Siegestaumel erst viel zu spät merkt das die Ponys wieder ganz die alten sind. Ehe man sich versieht ist Discord wieder ein Steinklotz und das wirken seines Treibens rückgängig gemacht. Die Ehrung Zur Feier dieses Sieges wird in Canterlot eine große ehren Zeremonie abgehalten bei der das neueste Fensterbild zum Gedenken an diesen Moment enthüllt wird. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 19:45: Die Ehrungs-Zeremonie ist angelehnt an die aus dem Film Star Wars Episode IV: Eine neue Hoffnung von 1977. Fehler *In der deutschen TV-Version wurde die Folge fälschlich mit „Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1“ bezeichnet. In der DVD-Veröffentlichung wurde dieser Fehler korrigiert. Trivia *Im Abspann wird zum ersten mal von der üblichen Melodie abgewichen. Navboxen en:The Return of Harmony Part 2 pl:Powrót do Harmonii Kategorie:Zweite Staffel